One Night
by Dutchman89
Summary: Sequel to 'One Day', Van Helsing responds to Dracula's call. SLASH


**Title: **One Night  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Dracula  
**Pairing/character: **Count Dracula/Abraham van Helsing  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** You come here in pursuit of that deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, till now, has been silent.  
**Kink: **moaning, orgasm delay

**A/N: **This is a bit of a sequel to 'One Day'

It was one night in December when the clouds began to fade and a prophecy was fulfilled that Dracula had made. It was one night in December when the snow came crashing down and the villagers near the castle saw a stranger in their town.

Abraham van Helsing had been walking for a long time now, pushing his way through a snowstorm so thick it felt as if he was breaking down a wall with every step. He was cold, his muscles ached and to be honest he was hungry too, but he didn't have time to eat. He had to reach the castle before sunrise. Waiting another day would be torture.

The dreams had been more frequent now.

For a long time they had been torture, haunting him with unwanted sensations. Later... waiting for them to come became torture. Abraham had spent more time sleeping than researching lately, using his crucifixes and holy objects to pray for the dreams to come rather than keeping away evil influences.

The hands ghosting over his skin, fingers wrapping around his cock, stubble scraping his cheeks and lips, a hot erection pressed against his entrance... but never more.

It always ended there and now, now the dreams he chased came to him almost nightly, Van Helsing craved more.

And he knew what he had to do to get it.

After what seemed like an eternity Abraham reached the entrance to the castle. There was hardly strength left in him to raise his hand so he could knock on the door, but luckily he didn't have to. At first it was as if the massive door opened by itself, but then the professor's eyes adjusted to the light coming from inside the castle enough to see the silhouette of the man he sought.

Even while he was no more than solid shadow, it was clear that Dracula had been taking blood.

There was strength in his arms, his build was that of a warrior. His jet black hair was wavy, just brushing his shoulders. For a moment this was all Abraham could see, but then Dracula shifted just a little and there was a flash of his green eyes. That was too much and slowly, like a very old tree being felled, Van Helsing collapsed into Dracula's arms.

When he awoke he found himself naked in a bed larger than he'd ever seen. It felt luxurious, the mattress soft enough to cradle him but firm enough to support, the duvet thick and comfortable. There was a fire crackling in the hearth, keeping the room almost as warm and comfortable as the bed itself.

Abraham only noticed he wasn't alone when a shadow in the corner moved.

He'd thought Dracula impressive when the man was no more than a dark outline, but the full color and detail version was beyond what even the most vivid of his dreams had foretold. There was a somewhat enigmatic smile around the man's face as he picked up a decanter of wine and poured a glass.

"You almost had me worried you wouldn't wake up before dawn." Vlad's voice brought a smile to Abraham's lips, rekindling dream memories of that same voice moaning, speaking his name. With movements fluid as those of a big cat the vampire walked to the edge of the bed and handed the other man the glass.

While he was not much of a wine man Abraham started to bring the glass to his lips, but Dracula caught his wrist and stopped him, shaking his head in a way that was almost fond.

"Let me prepare it for you first, hm?" Another enigmatic smile and the vampire pulled out a small but very sharp knife, then dragged it across his own palm.

Abraham watched with big eyes as Dracula held his hand above the glass, squeezing it into a fist and letting his blood mix with the wine. The color instantly darkened and somehow the glass felt warmer in Van Helsing's hand, heavier too. When he was satisfied, Vlad pulled his hand back and licked the already healing wound. As if to prove a point he closed his eyes and moaned like his own blood was the sweetest nectar the gods possessed.

Abraham found himself moaning in response and brought the glass to his lips without a second thought. The first taste was overwhelming and Van Helsing downed the warm, sweet and spicy beverage in one go, tongue darting out to catch every last drop. His appreciative noise elicited a chuckle from the count.

"You like that, little one?" Dracula's hand came to rest in Abraham's hair, playing with individual locks.

"Yes, very much." Abraham had to restrain himself from asking for more, but somehow he thought the other man knew he wanted to. Dracula's smile showed just a little fang and sent a thrill down Van Helsing's spine, but the feeling was good, nothing like what those teeth used to inspire in him. Before the dreams.

It seemed there would be no more wine, though. Dracula took the glass and set it aside. What followed was still a sweet taste, the vampire's lips against Abraham's. Vlad's mouth still tasted of his blood and Van Helsing found himself moaning into the kiss, eagerly letting his own tongue dance with that of the older man. There was a moment of sharp pain.

The fangs... he'd cut himself on one of them and was now bleeding into the kiss.

This time it was Vlad who moaned. He sucked Abraham's tongue deep into his mouth and kept sucking, taking a few mouthfuls of his former nemesis' blood before his vampiric saliva healed the wound.

Abraham felt the duvet being pulled back and soon Dracula's cool hand was on his hot skin. The touch was impatient and Van Helsing felt as if he wasn't the only one who'd been waiting for this. It slid down over his chest and belly, wrapping around his cock like it had in his dream, but the reality made everything even more intense.

After just a few pumps of that strong hand Abraham was already moaning and begging for release whenever that delicious mouth gave him a chance. Van Helsing was sure that in spite of his age he'd be able to achieve a second erection, but Dracula still released his throbbing prick before he could reach his orgasm.

Only a chuckle greeted his sounds of protest, but Abraham was quick to cease his objection when Dracula began gliding down his body. The man was a vision, still dressed in a loose-fitting black shirt and leather pants, as he made his way down Van Helsing's torso. Sharp fangs nipped at his skin, hard enough to break it in places, but the slight pain was soon soothed by a cool tongue lapping up the blood.

Abraham yelped when his nipple was pierced, but the image of the green-eyed vampire lapping up the trickle of blood was too obscenely erotic for him to really mind. What came next was a bit of a shock, though.

He hadn't even noticed it at first, but Vlad had been wearing an earring. Nimble but strong fingers now quickly loosened it from his ear only to slip it through the new hole in Abraham's nipple. Another flash of green eyes and fangs made Van Helsing realize what was happing; Dracula was marking him.

As the dark head descended further over his abdomen Abraham glanced down at the jewel now adorning his chest. It was metal. White gold, probably, he knew silver was unlikely. While it didn't always seem to hurt vampires it would be unlike Vlad to take such a risk. The design was as intricate as it was simple. Something with scales... likely a dragon.

Abraham found his scientific mind derailed once again when the count's tongue first dipped into his navel, then shot down to slither across his hot member. The sensation had Van Helsing writhing and clawing his hands into the mattress, but was sharply contrasted when Dracula bit his thigh. The reason for the wound became clear soon enough as Vlad dragged his fingers through the blood before massaging his entrance.

Van Helsing was quick to spread and pull up his legs, he wanted to have nothing standing in Dracula's way.

The vampire did indeed seem impatient and was swift to breach Abraham's entrance, drawing both gasps and moans from the man as his long finger twisted and turned with the experience of centuries. Soon a second and third finger were added, the blood proving sufficient lubrication to stretch and prepare Van Helsing.

Unwilling to waste any more time Dracula crawled back up the other man's body, pausing only for a quick flick of his tong at Abraham's freshly pierced nipple, drawing another moan from the man as he positioned himself.

All the dreams had ended here, with Vlad's cock pressing against his entrance, but in the realm of reality this was only the beginning. Van Helsing's moan was almost a guttural scream as he was slowly pierced by the vampire's erection, Dracula once again making good on his nickname 'The Impaler'.

The sensation had made Abraham squeeze his eyes shut and only when the vampire was completely inside him he opened them again, only to find himself staring into Vlad's green eyes. Already he knew that he wouldn't give up that gaze for the world, even though it took considerable effort to hold it once the vampire started thrusting, pulling out almost the entire way before entering Abraham again in smooth, powerful strokes.

With every passing minute Vlad picked up both power and speed, keeping his eyes locked firmly with those of the moaning man underneath him. He knew Abraham had been ready to burst even at the start of their encounter, but he was loath to give the other man release before the time was right. Thankfully being a vampire had its perks and the eye contact was as much for romantic benefit as it was a way to exercise control.

Soon even self control honed through centuries wasn't enough and as much as Vlad wished to make love his thrusts became more and more like desperate rutting, making Van Helsing go near insane with pleasure.

There was one final deed to be done and Dracula tore away his gaze from that of Van Helsing to claim the other man fully and completely.

As Abraham van Helsing screamed in orgasm, spraying his cum between their bodies, Dracula buried his fangs in the other man's throat, reaching his own peak as he simultaneously filled and drained his former enemy.

The next time Abraham would awake... things would be very different from those days indeed.


End file.
